You could be happy
by secretsunion
Summary: Minha versão de como o episódio Broken poderia ter terminado. House/Cuddy. Escrito para o October Fest da comunidade House & Cuddy no orkut.


**Em Mayfield**

House e Lydia continuavam embalados numa dança lenta, numa música que ninguém ouvia, cada um refletindo sobre sua vida e seus problemas, no meio da noite naquele hospício escuro e frio. Enquanto ela pensava em sua vida e em seu casamento que estava ficando cada vez mais frio, House tentava esquecer tudo que havia ocorrido nos últimos dias no PPTH, antes de entrar em mayfield, tentava esquecer a alucinação com a ela, mas era impossível tirar cada cena, cada momento da sua cabeça, parecia tão real para ele, parecia não, foi tão real para ele, ele podia sentir o seu perfume, a sua pele, o seu toque, o doce dos seus lábios, também lembrou do que disse, lembrou do rosto dela chorando, lembrou que a fez sofrer, como ele queria que nada daquilo tivesse ocorrido, porque ele sempre fazia as coisas erradas, sempre tomava as decisões que machucavam-na, ela sempre ela, sempre em seus pensamentos, mesmo depois de todos esses meses longe ele não conseguia deixar de pensar por um só momento. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer para tirá-la da cabeça e ali na sua frente estava a Lydia, uma mulher que ele conheceu ali, que conseguiu se conectar, então pensou "por que não ela? Por que não tentar?". Então tomou o próximo passo, meio inseguro, e começou a beijá-la, tentando se concentrar naquele momento, tentando esquecer dela, tentando seguir em frente, mas em meio aos beijos veio, como em um sussurro, baixinho, o nome dela, Cuddy, e ali naquele momento ele percebeu que não haveria outra mulher para ele, ela era a dona de todos os seus pensamentos, era ela quem ele queria estar beijando naquele momento, queria estar junto e não ali naquele lugar com essa outra mulher, então se lembrou do que o Wilson havia falado meses atrás, e tomou a decisão, ele queria ser um homem com a Cuddy, somente com ela. Nesse momento olhou para a Lydia, que estava lhe olhando, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, e falou:

"Desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir. Eu tenho que ir estar outro lugar, não posso esperar mais. Já esperei muito por isso".

E virou-se e saiu dali. Lydia entendeu, ela realmente entendia o House, que assim como ela estava passando por um processo de descoberta de si mesmo, como pessoa, onde se encaixava no mundo, e especialmente com quem. Então ela o viu pela última vez se distanciando e lhe desejou sorte no que quer que ele fosse fazer.

**Na casa da Cuddy**.

House chegou de táxi na casa da Cuddy. Era tarde da noite e no primeiro momento quando olhou pensou q ela estaria dormindo, as luzes estavam todas apagadas, mas no instante que se aproximou viu uma luz fraca acesa na sala, então olhou pela janela e a viu, ela estava sentada em sua poltrona na sala, de pijama, com um cobertor em cima dos seus ombros, lendo um livro e tomando algo quente em sua xícara. Enquanto observava ele viu um leve sorriso que saía de seus lábios, deve ter sido algo engraçado que estaria lendo nesse momento e ele pensou: "Deus, como ela está linda". Fazia meses que não a via e sentiu seu coração palpitar, seu coração já acelerava só de pensar nela, vendo-a ali em sua frente ele se sentia como um adolescente em sua primeira paixão, sentia seu mundo girar, porque ela fazia isso como ele? Ela estava diferente, seu cabelo estava mais curto do que da última vez q a viu, ela estava mais magra também, devia ser por causa do trabalho e da Rachel, ele não sabia, como ele queria ter todas as respostas, mas naquele momento só tinha certeza de uma coisa, o que ele queria falar para ela e não poderia esperar mais. Então respirou fundo, bateu na porta dela e esperou. Parecia uma eternidade, em um silêncio que parecia que dava para ouvir o ponteiro do relógio bater, mas não durou nem um minuto e a porta se abriu. No primeiro momento ficaram se olhando, ele tentando criar coragem para falar o q tinha vindo falar, e ela preocupada, pensando se tinha acontecido alguma coisa, os dois sem coragem de ser o primeiro a falar, ela o olhava e via como estava diferente desde a ultima vez que o viu, nesses meses que ele ficou no hospital e ela não teve coragem de ir visitá-lo, então ela lembrou do dia q o House gritou do balcão da recepção que tinham dormido juntos, lembrou de como ela ficou arrasada e lembrou do olhar dele quando ele descobriu que tudo tinha sido uma ilusão, do olhar perdido dele e o mais importante lembrou de que ele tinha pedido ajuda dela, e ao mesmo tempo se sentiu mal por não ter ajudado mais ele, de tê-lo entregado para o Wilson, de não ter ido visitá-lo, nem ao menos ter ligado uma vez para ele, mas ela estava confusa, confusa com seus sentimentos, e estava com medo, medo de enfrentá-lo nesses meses, mas agora não tinha como fugir, ele estava ali em sua frente, e então perguntou:

- House, está tudo bem?

- Eu.. eu.. eu..

- O que foi? Aconteceu algo?

House suava frio, parecia que tudo estava ficando escuro, parecia que tudo rodava, ele estava nervoso, mas era uma pessoa decidida, se ele veio falar, ele ira falar, então respirou fundo e disse:

- Espere por mim, Cuddy. Espere por mim.

Se aproximou dela, colocou suas mãos em seu rosto e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios, ficou um tempo olhando nos seus olhos, tentando gravar cada traço em seu rosto, cada momento compartilhado e foi embora. Cuddy ficou ali, na porta de sua casa, sem ação, só olhando aquele homem que ela conhecia há 20 anos, que sempre teve medo de tomar o próximo passo pedindo para ela esperar por ele, e sorriu vendo ele caminhando em direção ao táxi que lhe esperava, naquela hora pensou que dessa vez eles podiam dar certo, quem sabe. E o House retornou para o hospício, com um pensamento em mente, em continuar o tratamento, agora realmente ele estava comprometido com isso porque ele queria ser um homem melhor e queria ser um homem com a Cuddy, somente com ela.

**FIM**

* * *

Espero que gostem da fic. Quero agradecer a Nani pela paciência e pela ajuda. Obrigada honey, love you.


End file.
